


Flatmates

by marthiachan



Series: Steps [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Molly POV, Out of Character, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A quanto pare, il mio brillante coinquilino con un quoziente intellettivo spaventosamente alto, non riesce a memorizzare cose semplici come fare la spesa. O pagare i conti.<br/>Dio solo sa come facesse prima del mio arrivo!<br/>E io, sciocca ingenua, continuo a perdonargli le sue mancanze e a sopperire personalmente perché ne sono drammaticamente innamorata. Senza speranza."<br/>---- Seguito di "Guest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmates

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Rieccomi qui con il seguito di “Guest”.  
> Sono passati circa due mesi da quando Molly è diventata ufficialmente coinquilina di Sherlock. Ovviamente, questo ha portato a dei cambiamenti in loro, soprattutto in Molly, ma come vedrete le cose importanti non cambiano.  
> Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

Flatmates   
  
  
  
È stata una schifosa giornata alla fine di una schifosa settimana, e sono davvero stanca. Nonostante ciò, sono scesa una fermata prima della metropolitana per passare da Tesco a comprare qualcosa per cena. Non voglio andare a letto a stomaco vuoto di nuovo.   
A quanto pare, il mio brillante coinquilino con un quoziente intellettivo spaventosamente alto, non riesce a memorizzare cose semplici come fare la spesa. O pagare i conti.   
 _Dio solo sa come facesse prima del mio arrivo!_    
E io, sciocca ingenua, continuo a perdonargli le sue mancanze e a sopperire personalmente perché ne sono drammaticamente innamorata. Senza speranza.   
In qualche modo mi sono trascinata sino al portone e sono riuscita ad aprire la porta nonostante i sacchetti. Dal piano terra arriva una musica melanconica. Probabilmente Mrs. Hudson è impegnata a seguire la sua soap opera preferita. Dal primo piano invece arriva uno strano inquietante silenzio. E questo mi preoccupa.   
Ci sono solo due ragioni per le quali il mio coinquilino può essere così silenzioso. O sta riflettendo nel suo Mind Palace, e questo è relativamente innocuo, o sta facendo qualche strano, puzzolente e potenzialmente pericoloso esperimento.   
Sospirando, ho sperato sulla prima ma so bene che è molto più probabile la seconda.   
Appena arrivata a metà della rampa di diciassette scalini, un rumore molto simile a un esplosione mi raggiunge. Spaventata, abbandono i sacchetti nelle scale e corro immediatamente all'interno dell'appartamento.   
Aperta la porta vengo sopraffatta da un fumo scuro e puzzolente e non riesco a vedere a un palmo dal mio naso.   
“Sherlock!” urlo coprendomi la bocca per il fumo. “Sherlock, stai bene?”   
Un ombra mi passa davanti correndo alla finestra e aprendola per far cambiare l'aria.   
 _Sta bene, grazie al cielo!_    
“Si può sapere cosa...” provo a chiedere ma lui continua a correre avanti e indietro ad aprire tutte le finestre.   
La scena potrebbe essere comica se non fosse tragica.   
“Molly, trattieni il respiro. Dubito che sia velenoso, ma non si sa mai.” mi intima lui dalla cucina.   
“Sherlock, ma cosa...”   
“Meglio uscire di casa mentre attendiamo che il fumo defluisca.” spiega spingendomi fuori dalla porta e chiudendola alle sue spalle.   
“Ma...”   
“Io ho fame. Andiamo da Angelo.” aggiunge scendendo al piano di sotto senza attendere una mia risposta.   
Trovando i sacchetti della spesa sulle scale ha almeno il buon gusto di portarli al piano e lasciarli appoggiati nell'angolo accanto alle scale e poi raggiunge il portone del 221b guardandomi con aspettativa.   
“Hai intenzione di restare ferma lì a fissarmi o vuoi venire a cena? Hai fatto il doppio turno anche oggi e non hai pranzato, quindi devi essere affamata. Allora perché stai lì immobile invece di seguirmi come la logica detterebbe?”   
“Perché sono stanca, Sherlock! Volevo fare un bagno, mettermi in pigiama, mangiare qualcosa davanti alla TV e poi andare a letto presto. Dover fuggire da casa per evitare di essere affumicata da chissà quale sostanza chimica, non rientrava nei miei programmi di stasera!”   
Lui rimane a guardarmi, fermo alla base delle scale, con un'aria che non riesco a decifrare.   
“Avresti preferito rimanere nell'appartamento rischiando un’intossicazione?”  
“No, avrei preferito non trovare una camera a gas al mio rientro!”   
Lui stringe le labbra. È seccato. Chiaramente le mie  _giuste lamentele_  lo infastidiscono. Ma, da quando io pago l'affitto così come fa lui, ho tutto il diritto di lamentarmi. Non sono più sua ospite, è stato proprio lui a decretarlo solo un paio di mesi fa.   
Sospiro. In fondo è colpa mia. Sapevo che lui era fatto così, ma ho deciso comunque di restare. Quindi non posso biasimare nessun altro al di fuori di me stessa.   
Ridiscendo le scale e lo raggiungo. Lui mi lancia uno sguardo interrogativo.   
“Fortunatamente Mrs. Hudson non si è accorta di nulla. Forza, andiamo.” acconsento infine. “Avevi fame, no? Anche io. Spero che oggi Angelo faccia gli spaghetti ai frutti di mare. E, ovviamente, offri tu.” concludo uscendo dal portone e iniziando a cercare un taxi.   
  
Siamo seduti al tavolo da dieci minuti e Sherlock non ha detto una parola da quando abbiamo lasciato Baker Street. È arrabbiato?  _Lui?_  Decisamente è una situazione comica.   
Decido di ignorare il suo malumore e mi metto a mangiare i grissini in attesa del mio delizioso piatto di spaghetti. Mentre lo faccio, mi guardo intorno. Gli altri commensali sono tutte coppie, tutti vestiti elegantemente e impegnati in atteggiamenti romantici.   
Sospiro socchiudendo gli occhi. Non potrei sentirmi più fuori posto. Sono vestita in maniera sciatta e le mie sedici ore di lavoro mi si leggono in volto. Inoltre, sono qui con il mio affascinante ma irritante coinquilino e siamo impegnati a non rivolgerci la parola... La giornata assume dei toni sempre più tragicomici.   
“Molly, smettila.”   
Sorpresa, mi volto a guardarlo.   
Finalmente ha parlato!  _Sia lodato il cielo, riesce ancora a farlo!_  E per dire cosa? Per rimproverarmi, ovviamente, anche se non è chiaro a che proposito.   
“Scusa?”   
“Smettila di paragonare noi e te stessa a quelle persone. Ti assicuro che non hai niente da invidiare in loro.”   
“Quella donna indossa un abito e delle scarpe che valgono come due dei miei stipendi. Forse tre. Io direi che posso invidiarla un poco...”   
“Quella donna è una prostituta. Non vorrai paragonarti a lei? Credimi, è meglio lasciar stare l'invidia.”   
Mi volto nuovamente a guardare la donna chiedendomi da cosa possa aver capito che è una squillo. Non che ne sia stupita,  _dopotutto è Sherlock._    
“Quindi, mi parli di nuovo.” constato voltandomi di nuovo verso di lui.   
“Non potevo lasciare che continuassi a pensare tutte quelle sciocchezze, mi infastidivi.”   
“Oh, beh, non sia mai che il grande Sherlock Holmes venga infastidito da me, la patetica Molly Hooper.”   
Lui si raddrizza, chiaramente irritato dal mio sarcasmo. Ormai è diventato la mia arma di difesa maggiore contro le sue cattiverie gratuite, ma lui continua a sembrarne sorpreso.   
“E se invece mi dicessi perché avevi smesso di parlarmi?”   
“Non era ovvio?”   
“No, Sherlock, altrimenti non te lo chiederei.”   
“Eri arrabbiata con me, perché ho involontariamente riempito di fumo la casa...”   
“ _Involontariamente?”_    
“..e hai urlato contro di me solo perché volevi stare in pigiama...”   
“ _Volevo riposarmi, Sherlock. Io non ho giocato con il Piccolo Chimico tutto il giorno.”_    
“..e poi hai cambiato idea! La rabbia posso gestirla. L'indifferenza anche. Quello che non riesco a gestire sono i tuoi repentini cambi di umore, soprattutto quando sono chiaramente dettati da senso di colpa ingiustificato.”   
“ _Senso di colpa?”_    
“Sì. Ti si leggeva in faccia che hai provato senso di colpa per la tua reazione. Forse ti ritieni ancora in debito con me per il modo in cui siamo diventati coinquilini. Forse ritieni di non avere i miei stessi diritti sull'appartamento. O forse lo hai fatto perché in qualche modo mi compatisci.”   
“Io  _so bene_  di avere gli stessi diritti che hai tu sull'appartamento!  _Paghiamo lo stesso affitto!_  E, sì, credo di essere in debito con te, ma ritengo che occuparmi della casa, della spesa,  _e saltuariamente di ricucirti,_  abbia ampiamente ripagato il debito. E non ti ho mai compatito. Perché avrei dovuto?”   
“Perché sei rimasta solo per fare un favore a me, non volevi farlo davvero.” spiega lui con tono piatto.   
Lo guardo stupita e per un attimo rivedo in quegli occhi la tristezza che vi ho letto solo un paio di mesi fa quando mi ha implorato di restare con lui.   
 _Non voglio che te ne vai. Resta._    
 _Resta per me. Ho bisogno di te. Ti prego._    
 _Non ho nessun altro._    
“Sherlock, sono rimasta perché volevo farlo. Non l'ho fatto perché mi facevi pena.”   
“Se non era  _pena_ , allora cos'era? E perché sei sempre così arrendevole nei miei confronti?”   
“Sono rimasta con te perché ho capito che anche se me ne fossi andata non sarei comunque riuscita a starti lontano. E sono  _arrendevole_ , perché ho deciso di vivere con te sapendo bene quali sono i tuoi difetti. Quindi, non posso incolparti di essere  _quello che sei_ , non sarebbe giusto. La colpa casomai è mia, visto che sono chiaramente  _masochista_. Tra l'altro questo me lo hai detto diverse volte anche tu.”   
Lui non replica. Rimane lì, a fissarmi con i suoi misteriosi occhi da gatto, facendomi sentire come se mi passasse ai raggi x.   
“Grazie.” sussurra infine con voce così bassa che fatico a sentirlo.   
Lo guardo perplessa. Che cosa mi sono persa?   
“Scusa?”   
“Non farmelo ripetere, Molly Hooper.”   
“È solo che non capisco...”   
“Ti sono grato del fatto di...  _accettarmi così come sono_. Non mi capita...  _solitamente_.” spiega lui con tono chiaramente imbarazzato.   
“Oh, beh, non mi lasci molta scelta.” replico ironica riuscendo a strappare un sorriso a quelle bellissime labbra.   
Rimaniamo a guardarci in silenzio per mezzo minuto. L'irritazione, la rabbia o qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse poco fa, è svanita. Ciò che è rimasto è solo un momento di complicità. Contrariamente a quanto pensavamo entrambi,  _in qualche modo_ , stiamo diventando amici.   
“Potresti farmi un favore, Molly?”  
“Dipende. Devo farti dono del mio sangue o di qualcos'altro di vitale?”   
“No.” replica lui divertito. “Vorrei solo che smettessi di essere arrendevole. Preferisco la rabbia all'accondiscendenza.”   
“Sei sicuro?”  
“Sì.”  
“Va bene, ma sappi che te ne pentirai, Sherlock Holmes.” dichiaro ridendo mentre Angelo porta due piatti fumanti di deliziosi spaghetti.   
  
*   
  
Quando apro gli occhi il sole è alto. Sono confusa, che ore saranno? Prima di riuscire ad avvistare l'orologio, faccio un calcolo mentale di quando è stata l'ultima volta che ho dormito tante ore di fila. Due settimane? Tre?  
 _Cielo, forse è un mese._    
Finalmente riesco ad alzarmi dal caldo bozzolo che è il mio letto e, volgendo lo sguardo verso la sveglia accanto al mio letto, vedo che è molto tardi. Buona parte della giornata è passata, ma per una volta posso non preoccuparmene. È sabato, ed è il primo week end che ho libero da mesi.   
Non penso nemmeno a cambiarmi. Come ho già sperimentato, il mio affascinante coinquilino non fa minimamente caso i miei tentativi di sembrare elegante, carina o anche solo presentabile. E se li nota è solo per chiarirmi quanto siano vani. Quindi ora non mi faccio più scrupoli a girare per casa con il mio pigiama largo, sdrucito e dai colori sgargianti che Sherlock definisce “kitch”.   
E non mi preoccupo più nemmeno di andare in giro senza reggiseno. Il suo sguardo difficilmente cade a quell'altezza, quindi non noterebbe nemmeno se invece che la mia misera seconda portassi una quinta abbondante.   
Mentre scendo al piano di sotto, decido di prendermi il lusso di una vera colazione. Non solo una tazza di caffè come faccio quando devo correre a lavoro, ma una vera colazione. Tea, pane tostato, burro, marmellata, uova... Ho l'acquolina in bocca solo all'idea.   
Entro in cucina dalla porta sulle scale e mi dirigo direttamente al frigorifero. Lo apro e, scansando i resti di uno degli ultimi esperimenti di Sherlock, afferro le uova. Quando mi volto mi rendo conto che la porta che da sulla sala è aperta e che ci sono ben tre uomini che mi guardano incuriositi.   
Il primo, seduto in poltrona, è il mio affascinante e  _non-interessato-a-me_  coinquilino, Sherlock, l'altro è il suo migliore amico nonché compagno di avventure e blogger, John, e il terzo è un uomo che non conosco, sulla trentina, alto e slanciato, con due grandi occhi azzurri.   
Ed è probabilmente l'uomo più bello che abbia mai visto.   
 _Escluso Sherlock, ovviamente._    
“Buongiorno.” dico cercando di ricordarmi come si fa a respirare e poggiando le uova sul tavolo per non rischiare di romperle nel caso dovessi svenire.   
“Buongiorno, Molly Hooper. Lui è Mr. Williamson, un cliente.”   
Lottando con il furioso imbarazzo che mi sta facendo prendere fuoco al viso, mi avvicino leggermente per presentarmi.   
“È un vero piacere Miss Hooper. Mi chiami pure Tom.”   
“Oh, beh... Io sono solo Molly.” borbotto intimidita dal sorriso spontaneo e solare sul viso di quell'uomo mentre gli stringo la mano.   
“Molly, se hai bisogno di andare a cambiarti per smettere di essere così fastidiosamente imbarazzante, forse è meglio che provvedi.” mi rimprovera la voce del mio coinquilino con un tono palesemente irritato.   
“Certo, certo... Peccato che per te un cambio d'abito non basti.” replico sarcastica lanciandogli uno sguardo glaciale al quale lui replica con altrettanta freddezza. “Scusatemi.” aggiungo risalendo in camera mia per rendermi presentabile.   
Chiusa dentro la stanza impreco silenziosamente mentre sbatto la testa contro il muro ripetutamente.   
Non poteva capitare un giorno in cui ero per lo meno vestita? Un giorno in cui non avessi le occhiaie per aver fatto i doppi turni sei giorni di fila?   
Sherlock ormai posso gestirlo, anche perché lui mi nota a mala pena, John è sempre molto cortese e non mi ha mai messo in imbarazzo, ma l'affascinante cliente di primo mattino no, questo è un colpo basso.   
Mi vesto nel migliore dei modi, mi trucco leggermente e spazzolo i miei capelli sino a farli lucidi e li lego in una rapida coda. Mi guardo allo specchio e sospiro. Faccio ancora pena, ma almeno sono presentabile.   
Ridiscendo al piano di sotto e mi dirigo in cucina. Le uova sono ancora lì abbandonate sul tavolo, ma la voglia di fare un'abbondante colazione è scemata. Le rimetto in frigo e accendo il bollitore per preparare il mio tea, mentre ascolto la conversazione dei tre uomini nella sala.   
“Capita spesso che sparisca per qualche giorno, ama fare le escursioni, ma di solito si tiene in contatto almeno con me. Siamo molto legati.”   
“Come vi tenete in contatto solitamente?”   
“Ha un telefono satellitare. Almeno una volta al giorno mi fa avere sue notizie. Ma ora sono già passati tre giorni e il telefono satellitare risulta essere spento.”   
“È successo qualcosa che possa averlo spinto a variare le sue abitudini?”   
“Abbiamo avuto una discussione qualche giorno fa. A proposito della mia fidanzata. Lui non la approva.”   
Ho fatto un sospiro mentre versavo l'acqua calda nella teiera. È fidanzato. Era ovvio. Troppo bello per essere single. Tipico di me incontrare un uomo favoloso solo se è già impegnato.   
Beh, Sherlock non ha una fidanzata, ma è sposato con il suo lavoro, quindi è lo stesso.   
“Perché non la approva?”  
“Ritiene che voglia sposarmi per i miei soldi.”   
“Lei, quindi, è ricco?” chiede titubante John.   
“Sì, ho ereditato da mio padre. Inoltre, come professore universitario ho una grossa rendita. Senza contare ciò che guadagno con i miei libri...”   
“Lei scrive?” chiedo senza preoccuparmi se le mie domande siano ben accette.   
“Sì, romanzi storici. Per lo più ambientati nell'epoca Elisabettiana.” replica lui regalandomi un sorriso che sembra illuminare la stanza.   
 _O forse sono solo io che arrossisco._    
“Torniamo a suo fratello.” lo esorta Sherlock con tono seccato mentre mi lancia uno sguardo di rimprovero. “Anche lui ha una rendita.”   
“Sì, ma mio padre ha dato una quota maggioritaria a me, considerandomi il suo primogenito.”   
“ _Considerandola_?”   
“Oh, non ve lo avevo detto? Io e mio fratello Edward siamo gemelli.”   
“Gemelli? Omozigoti?”   
“Sì.”   
Sherlock si porta nuovamente le mani al viso, unendo i palmi come sua abitudine. Sembra essere immerso in una qualche riflessione di natura vitale.   
“Il fatto che suo padre abbia considerato lei come primogenito, da cosa deriva?”   
“Solo dal fatto che sono nato due minuti prima di mio fratello. Non ci sono altre ragioni, mio padre ci amava entrambi moltissimo.”   
“Ne dubito, o avrebbe diviso l'eredità in parti uguali.” commenta il mio coinquilino privo di qualsiasi tatto. “Suo fratello provava gelosia in merito?”   
“No, non gli è mai interessato. Siamo molto legati, gliel'ho detto.”   
“E che dire della sua fidanzata? Che rapporto c'è tra loro due?”   
“Civile, ma si tollerano a mala pena. Come le ho detto, Edward crede che lei mi sposi per i soldi, e Julia mal sopporta i modi eccentrici di mio fratello.”   
“Questo è quello che ha detto a lei, ma credo che la sua fidanzata sappia più di quanto ammetta.”   
“Cosa vuole insinuare?” risponde immediatamente l'uomo sulla difensiva.   
“Io non volevo insinuare nulla, ma la sua domanda con un tono così aggressivo mi fa capire che lei invece ha delle idee in proposito. Cosa non mi sta dicendo Mr. Williamson? Non accetto casi in cui i clienti non sono totalmente sinceri con me.”   
“Ecco... Io...” balbetta l'uomo guardandosi intorno chiaramente in imbarazzo e facendomi sentire a disagio per il solo fatto di essere presente. “Credo...  _Temo_  che mio fratello sia innamorato di Julia.”   
“E ritiene che la sua fidanzata ne sia a conoscenza?” chiede Sherlock con naturalezza come se si aspettasse esattamente quella risposta.   
“Sì.”   
“E che possa ricambiare?”  
“No!” esclama lui indispettito. “Stiamo per sposarci! Non potrebbe mai...”   
“Oh, Mr. Williamson, non entriamo nel tunnel dei “non potrebbe”. Sono illogici e inutili. Una totale perdita di tempo considerando che la natura umana ci sorprende costantemente. Parliamo di fatti. Cosa le ha fatto pensare che possa esserci qualcosa tra suo fratello e la sua fidanzata?”   
“Ecco, è solo una sensazione. Ho visto Eddy guardare Julia in maniera strana, e lei ha ricambiato lo sguardo per un secondo e poi si è allontanata. È stato un attimo, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di pormi delle domande.”   
“Quindi lei non crede che la sua fidanzata le sia infedele, ma solo che abbia ricevuto delle avance indesiderate da suo fratello.”  
“Sono sicuro della fedeltà di Julia. E in merito a Edward... Non ne sono certo, come le ho detto è solo una sensazione. In ogni caso, lui ora è scomparso e sono davvero preoccupato.”   
“Va bene, Mr. Williamson. Accetto il caso. Per prima cosa, devo vedere dove vive suo fratello.” decide Sherlock infilando il cappotto e dirigendosi verso la porta.   
“Certo, grazie Mr. Holmes.” replica l'uomo sorridendo di gratitudine. “Arrivederci, Miss Hooper.” mi saluta gentilmente prima di correre giù per le scale.   
“John, comincia a chiamare un taxi, arrivo subito.”   
“Va bene... Ciao Molly.” acconsente John scendendo le scale.   
Un momento dopo, il mio amabile coinquilino mi raggiunge in cucina mentre si infila sciarpa e guanti, e mi guarda con aria severa.   
“Mi dispiace per poco fa. Non immaginavo che avessi un cliente... Non succederà più.”   
“Molly Hooper, non essere sciocca. Non mi interessa se ti presenti in pigiama o nuda in sala. Né io né John ci facciamo caso, e sospetto neanche Mr. Williamson visto che è così innamorato della sua fidanzata fedifraga.”   
“Quindi, ritieni che lei lo tradisca?”  
“Ovviamente lo tradisce. È così palese. Solo un uomo innamorato può metter da parte la razionalità e non vedere i chiari segnali. Comunque, il motivo per cui volevo parlarti non riguarda la tua comparsa in pigiama.”   
“Ah, no?”   
“No. Voglio sapere se ti interessa quell'uomo.”   
“ _Scusa?_ ”   
“Mr. Williamson. Ti interessa?”   
“Perché... Come...” inizio a balbettare confusa.   
“Sei arrossita in maniera esponenziale ogni volta che quell'uomo ti rivolgeva la parola o lo sguardo. La prima volta eri imbarazzata per la tua tenuta, ma le successive no. Quindi non posso fare a meno di dedurre che sei interessata a quell'uomo.”   
“Non capisco perché vuoi sapere una cosa simile.”   
“Perché, alla fine della giornata, Mr. Williamson sarà single o in prigione, a seconda di quello che porteranno le indagini.”   
“ _Prigione?_ ”  
“Certo. Suo fratello è sicuramente morto. E i possibili colpevoli sono solo due, o lui o la sua  _amabile fidanzata_.”   
“Ma come...”   
“Quindi, Molly, se alla fine della giornata lui sarà single, posso contare sulla tua partecipazione nel consolare il pover'uomo?”   
“ _Consolare?_ ” faccio eco per l'ennesima volta, sentendomi terribilmente stupida.   
“Sì, beh, immagino che tu sappia come fare.”   
“Sherlock, spero che tu non intenda...”   
“Io non intendo nulla, Molly. Ho solo chiesto la tua disponibilità per aiutare un pover'uomo in un momento di difficoltà.”   
“Hai la mia disponibilità, ma sappi fin da ora che non farò nulla di sconveniente.”   
Lui sorride come se stesse reprimendo un pensiero malizioso e, involontariamente, mi trovo a sorridere a mia volta.   
“Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Molly. A più tardi.” conclude uscendo dall'appartamento.   
“Ciao.” saluto ormai la stanza vuota, chiedendomi cosa esattamente ho acconsentito a fare.   
  
Ho passato l'intera giornata cercando di tenermi impegnata.   
Ho pulito casa, sono andata a fare la spesa e in lavanderia, e ho guardato la TV con Mrs. Hudson. Eppure, non sono riuscita per un solo secondo a smettere di pensare a quello che mi ha detto Sherlock.   
Sto finendo di prendere il tea con Mrs. Hudson quando mi arriva un messaggio sul telefono. Può essere solo di una persona.   
  
 _Marble Arch. Hyde Park. Presto. SH_    
  
Senza attendere oltre, mi infilo la giacca e prendo un taxi ma, sfortunatamente, ci metto più del previsto a causa del traffico. Quando entro ad Hyde Park, la prima cosa che noto è l'assembramento di persone. Seguendo la folla mi ritrovo di fronte a un nastro giallo che protegge un insenatura poco in vista.   
E stanno portando via un cadavere.   
“Molly?” mi chiama una voce familiare con tono sorpreso.   
Mi volto trovandomi di fronte a Lestrade.   
“Ciao Greg. Sherlock mi ha chiamato...”   
“Vieni, ti porto da lui.” mi ha detto alzando il nastro per farmi passare e guidandomi in mezzo a decine di poliziotti.   
In un minuto arriviamo dietro un albero di dimensioni immense, Sherlock è lì, con il viso rivolto verso l'alto, non è chiaro se sta studiando i rami o il fogliame o chissà che altro.   
“Oh, Molly, eccoti. Non avresti dovuto prendere il taxi a quest'ora.”   
“Lo so, ma non pensavo ci fosse tutto quel traffico... Cosa faccio qui?”   
“La vedi quella?” domanda lui indicando un ramo contorto e piuttosto alto.   
“Quella  _cosa?_ ”   
“La sciarpa di seta che è stata usata per impiccare Edward Williamson.”   
“Impiccare? Allora è davvero morto?”   
“Ovviamente, te lo avevo detto, no?”   
Scuoto la testa confusa. Ancora non mi è chiaro dove voglia andare a parare.   
“In ogni caso io non vedo nessuna sciarpa.”   
“Guarda meglio. È in quel punto in cui il ramo si attorciglia su se stesso. Agente Rogers! La scala!”   
Arriva un giovane poliziotto che porta una lunga scala e la poggia contro il tronco dell'albero.   
“Forza, Molly, sali.”   
“ _Come scusa?_  ”   
“Mi serve quella sciarpa e solo una persona minuta come te può riuscire a intrufolarsi in quel groviglio di rami.”   
“Vuoi dire che mi hai fatto venire qui per arrampicarmi su un albero?”   
“Ti ho fatto venire qui per recuperare una prova per un caso d’omicidio, che si da il caso sia in cima a un albero.”   
“Mi prendi in giro?”   
“Siamo sulla scena di un crimine, non ci sarebbe nulla di divertente.”   
“Non posso crederci...”   
“Non ti avrei chiamato,  _tra l’altro attendendo per un’ora_ , se non fosse stato necessario. Nemmeno John ci è riuscito e non conoscevo nessun altro più piccolo di lui.”   
“Dov'è ora John?”   
“Ha qualche graffio, si sta facendo medicare.”   
“ _Qualche graffio?”_    
“Andiamo Molly, non sprechiamo tempo. Ho bisogno di quella prova.”   
“Sherlock, sappi che questa me la pagherai. Ci sono molte cose che lascio correre, ma questa me la lego al dito.”   
“Ne prendo nota. Ora, se non ti dispiace...” mi invita indicando la scala.   
Furiosa con lui e ancor di più con me stessa per non essere in grado di rifiutarmi, afferro la scala a pioli e comincio a salire lentamente, ringraziando la mia buona stella di aver indossato le scarpe da tennis. Dopo il quarto scalino, però, tutto comincia a tremare.   
“Potreste almeno tenere ferma la scala, o chiedo troppo?”   
“Agente Rogers, se capita qualcosa alla Dottoressa Hooper la riterrò personalmente responsabile, quindi tenga ferma quella scala a costo della sua vita.” sento la voce di Sherlock che minaccia il poliziotto e mi fermo un secondo per ridacchiare.   
 _A modo suo si sta preoccupando per me._    
Riprendo a salire i gradini e, arrivata all'ottavo, finalmente riesco a sfiorare la sciarpa di seta.   
“Molly, devi salire sul ramo. Non c'è altro modo.”   
“Sherlock, non credo di farcela.”   
“Certo che puoi. Sei o non sei la mia coinquilina?”   
Mi volto a guardarlo. Da quest'altezza sembra diverso. Forse perché di solito è lui a guardarmi dall'alto in basso e non il contrario. In ogni caso, vedo i suoi occhi luminosi puntati su di me ed è come se lui fosse lì con me a tenermi la mano. Mi accenna un mezzo sorriso, uno di quelli che mi fa solo nei momenti in cui tra di noi si crea complicità.   
È vero, sono la sua coinquilina. Sopporto ogni genere di cose da quell'uomo, arrampicarmi su un albero non può essere così pericoloso.   
Afferro il tronco con le mani e mi isso al di sopra, mettendomi a cavalcioni.   
 _Non guardare sotto._  
 _Non guardare sotto._  
 _Per fortuna non soffro di vertigini._  
Riesco a infiltrarmi a malapena nel groviglio di rami e snodo la sciarpa di seta per poi lanciarla a Sherlock.   
“Ok, Molly. Ora puoi ridiscendere.” mi esorta e lo vedo avvicinarsi alla base della scala per attendermi.   
Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Nello scendere non ho la stessa visuale.   
Lentamente, le mie gambe lasciano il tronco e cercano la scala a tentoni, prima un piede e poi l'altro.   
“Bene, Molly. Stai tranquilla, l'agente Rogers sta tenendo la scala  _con entusiasmo_.” mi incoraggia il mio coinquilino usando un tono minaccioso nei confronti del giovane poliziotto.   
Mi viene da ridere, ma mi trattengo per paura di non avere la presa salda. Scendo di un gradino e poi di un altro.   
Ne mancano sei.   
“Perfetto. Vedo che i doppi turni ti stanno davvero debilitando. Hai perso almeno tre chili nelle ultime due settimane.”   
“Sherlock, mi stai guardando il culo?” chiedo divertita sapendo bene che effetto avrà questo su di lui.   
Anche senza vederlo, riesco perfettamente a percepire la sua tipica aria oltraggiata quando lo accuso di cose simili. E magari sta anche arrossendo alla risata dell'agente Rogers. Scendo altri due scalini.   
Ne mancano quattro.   
“Non essere sciocca, stavo solo cercando di fare conversazione per allentare la tensione.”   
“E non hai trovato niente di meglio che parlare del mio culo.”   
“Potresti smetterla di ripetere quella parola?”   
Sto imboccando il terzo gradino, quando sento mancarmi il terreno sotto i piedi e cado nel vuoto.   
 _Oddio, morirò._  
 _Per una stupida sciarpa in una stupida scena del crimine._  
 _Per colpa di Sherlock Holmes._    
Urlo istintivamente, terrorizzata, ma dopo due dei secondi più lunghi della mia vita, vengo afferrata e cado su qualcuno che attutisce la mia caduta.   
 _Oh, cielo, ho schiacciato l'agente Rogers!_    
Alzo lo sguardo iniziando a scusarmi ma mi rendo conto che non è il giovane poliziotto a essere sotto di me. Si tratta, invece, dell'unico consulente investigativo al mondo.   
“Sherlock... Stai bene?”   
“Starò bene non appena toglierai il tuo gomito ossuto dal mio stomaco.”   
Mi scanso immediatamente, e poi lo esamino per capire se nella caduta si è fatto male.   
“Non è nulla, Molly. Probabilmente avrò un livido nel posteriore per qualche giorno.”   
“Allora adesso siamo autorizzati a parlare del tuo culo?”   
Lui mi lancia uno sguardo di rimprovero e poi si alza in piedi barcollando.   
“Bene, ora posso proseguire con la mia indagine e andare ad arrestare la fidanzata di Mr. Williamson.”   
“È stata lei?”   
“Certo che è stata lei. Come tu hai appena dimostrato, solo una persona minuta e agile poteva intrufolarsi lassù.”   
“Ma non può aver fatto da sola. Insomma, trasportare un uomo adulto non è facile. Io non ci riuscirei.”   
“Infatti. O si tratta di una donna straordinariamente forte, o ha avuto un complice, nel qual caso dobbiamo scoprire chi.”   
“E se fosse stata un’altra persona? Qualcun altro con le stesse caratteristiche fisiche?”   
“Vedi questa sciarpa? Profuma di una nota marca di profumo francese, la stessa che usa Miss Julia Carter, la fidanzata di Mr. Williamson. Ho percepito lo stesso profumo in casa loro. Ho scritto un articolo sul mio blog in merito a come distinguere i vari tipi di profumo. Dovresti leggerlo, in quanto scienziata.”   
“L’ho letto anni fa, diverse volte.” ammetto facendo spallucce.   
“Davvero?” mi chiede lui con tono stranamente sorpreso.   
“Sì, beh, la prima volta non l’ho capito. La seconda mi era ancora un po’ difficile comprendere alcuni passaggi, ma alla quindicesima o ventesima volta è diventato tutto più chiaro. Solo che io non ho l’olfatto sviluppato e preciso come il tuo.”   
“Oh, allora...” inizia a dire lui con una strana espressione che sembrerebbe essere  _lusingata_.   
“Molly, non ascoltarlo!” lo interrompe la voce di John arrivando alle mie spalle. “Non farti convincere a salire su quel dannato albero!”   
Mi volto a guardarlo, è chiaramente arrabbiato e ha un braccio legato al collo.   
“Oh, John! Cosa ti è successo?”   
“ _Lussazione_. Cadendo da quel maledetto albero! Non devi ascoltarlo, è pericoloso!”   
“Sherlock, avevi detto che John si era fatto solo  _qualche graffio!_  Come hai potuto non dirmi che aveva una spalla lussata?”   
“Ti saresti scoraggiata e non saresti salita sull’albero.”   
“Aspetta! Sei già salita?” ci interrompe John confuso. “E stai bene?”  
“Ho rischiato di fare la tua stessa fine, ma fortunatamente sono atterrata sul culo di Sherlock.”   
“Smettila di usare quella parola, è così triviale.” replica disgustato il mio coinquilino.   
“Ora fai il puritano? Sei tu che hai guardato il mio culo mentre scendevo dall’albero...”   
“Come, scusa? Tu stavi guardando il suo...” si sorprende John trattenendo una risata.   
“Non lo stavo guardando!”   
“Oh, sì. Me lo ha guardato e ha anche notato che sono dimagrita,  _proprio lì_.”   
“Non avevo bisogno di guardare una specifica parte del tuo corpo per dedurre il tuo calo di peso.”   
“Ma in quel momento era quella la parte del mio corpo che stavi guardando!”   
“Adesso basta!” esclama Sherlock furioso. “Stiamo perdendo tempo su un argomento stupido e inutile. E io devo far arrestare un assassino.” conclude allontanandosi con passo deciso.  
“Adoro quando riesci a mandarlo in crisi...” commenta John ridendo. “Così impara a farci rischiare l’osso del collo.”   
“Quando mi ha costretto a salire su quell’albero gli ho detto che me l’avrebbe pagata. Comunque, non si direbbe che sia uno che può andare in crisi per una semplice parolina.”   
Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere e poi lo raggiungiamo al taxi dove ci aspetta con aria offesa.   
Dopo un viaggio in auto nel più assoluto e fastidioso silenzio, arriviamo a una gigantesca e lussuosa casa nel nord di Londra. È talmente grande da essere circondata da un parco privato, all’interno del quale c’è anche un maneggio e alcuni piccoli cottage.   
Veniamo accolti nella sala della grande villa da un maggiordomo in livrea!   
 _Sembra di essere finiti in una puntata di Downton Abbey._    
Mi siedo su un divano così candido che ho paura di sporcarlo solo guardandolo. Anche John sembra essere intimidito da tutto questo lusso, mentre Sherlock appare completamente indifferente.   
Dopo qualche minuto d’attesa, Tom Williamson ci raggiunge. Il volto, che stamattina era sorridente e solare, è ora una maschera di tristezza e i suoi occhi sono gonfi di pianto.   
“Mr. Williamson, deduco che la polizia l’abbia informata.”   
“Sì...”   
“Condoglianze.” esclamo io seguita immediatamente da John e da un riluttante Sherlock.   
“Mr. Holmes, chi può essere stato? Perché?” chiede in lacrime il suo cliente.   
“Ora la cosa più importante è che lei non resti solo. Dove si trova la sua fidanzata?” chiede il mio coinquilino con il tono più gentile che abbia mai sentito.   
 _E di sicuro non l’ho mai sentito da lui._    
“Julia è a lavoro. L’ho chiamata, arriverà tra poco.”   
“Capisco. Mr. Williamson, anche se il corpo è stato trovato oggi, suo fratello è morto tre giorni fa, dove si trovava lei quel giorno?”   
“Sono un sospettato?”   
“No, domande di routine.”   
“Tre giorni fa... Ero all’Università. Avevo degli esami e ho passato lì anche la notte. Nel mio studio.”   
“Lei e suo fratello vivevate nella stessa casa. E anche la sua fidanzata.”   
“Sì, Edward nell’ala Est. Julia con me nell’ala ovest.” risponde lui con naturalezza come se stesse parlando di una banale stanza degli ospiti. “Non capisco però come questo possa servire a capire cosa è successo a Eddy.”   
“Mr. Williamson, lei stesso mi ha detto che suo fratello aveva delle riserve sul suo fidanzamento. E che sembrava essere interessato alla sua fidanzata. Non penserà che si tratti di coincidenze.”   
“Io... Io non lo so...”   
Dei passi concitati ci distraggono dalla conversazione. Una donna entra nella sala. È minuta, forse più bassa di me, ma con un corpo tonico e muscoloso. Sembra un’atleta.   
“Tom, amore mio...” esclama semplicemente gettandosi tra le braccia dell’uomo.   
Sherlock la osserva, studiando ogni dettaglio come suo solito. Quando la donna si volta, lui ha già terminato la sua analisi e l’accoglie con un’enorme e fasullo sorriso.   
 _Solo chi non ha mai visto il suo vero sorriso può esserne ingannato._    
“Miss Carter, non ho avuto il piacere di presentarmi e mi dispiace doverlo fare in questa triste occasione. Sherlock Holmes.”   
“Oh, Mr. Holmes. Ho sentito parlare di lei. È qui per scoprire cosa è successo a Edward?”   
“No. Io  _so_  cosa è successo a Edward Williamson. È stato ucciso. Prima tramortito e poi impiccato a un albero con una sciarpa di seta. E  _so_  anche che lei è un'atleta, un insegnante di arti marziali e che, nonostante la sua apparenza, è molto forte. Tanto da riuscire a sollevare un uomo adulto per impiccarlo.”   
“Ma cosa...”   
“Mr. Holmes, non dirà sul serio, Julia non è...” tenta di obbiettare Tom incredulo.   
“Non è cosa? Una traditrice?  _Lo è_. Aveva una relazione con suo fratello Edward. Un'assassina?  _Lo è_. Suo fratello minacciava di rivelare la loro relazione e di far sfumare le nozze, e così lei lo ha ucciso.”   
“E quali prove avrebbe?” lo sfida la donna con tono arrogante.   
“Prove? Ne ho quante ne vuole. Il fango sulle sue scarpe è uguale a quello sulle nostre perché lei è stata a Hyde Park di recente. Sul braccio ha un escoriazione dovuta al modo in cui si è arrampicata sull'albero. Senza contare che, ovviamente, ho questa.” conclude tirando fuori la sciarpa dalla sua tasca. “La riconosce Mr. Williamson?”   
Lui non replica ma si volta a guardare la sua fidanzata con aria smarrita. I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime, sembrando ancora più grandi.   
“Julia...” sussurra con un tono da spezzare il cuore.   
“Smettila, Tom! Quest'uomo è pazzo!”  
“No, ha ragione. Quella sciarpa te l'ho regalata lo scorso Natale.”   
“E allora? Potrebbe averla trovata ovunque.”   
“Certo, ma l'ho trovata ad Hyde Park con sopra il suo DNA e quello di Edward Williamson.” aggiunge Sherlock con tono compiaciuto.   
É questione di un attimo. Julia Carter si lancia fuori dalla sala e comincia a correre, seguita a ruota da Sherlock e poi da John. Tom Williamson cerca di seguirli ma lo fermo.   
“Devo seguirla!”  
“No, devi aspettare qui. Sherlock la fermerà.”   
“Ma... Julia e Edward... E lei lo ha ucciso... Io non posso credere che sia vero...” mormora accasciandosi su una poltrona.   
Mi chino di fronte a lui, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio in un gesto di compassione. Lui si prende la testa fra le mani e comincia a piangere.   
 _Un giorno terribile per lui. Perdere suo fratello e ora l'amore della sua vita._    
“Tom, mi dispiace.”   
Lui si scopre il viso ormai arrossato, cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime e tende le labbra nella pallida imitazione di un sorriso.   
“Sai, mio fratello era tutta la famiglia che mi era rimasta. E ora... Ora sono solo.”   
“Anche io non ho più nessuno. Mio padre è morto quando facevo il liceo e mia madre lo ha seguito qualche anno fa. Sono figlia unica, e sono sola da un decennio.”   
“Immagino che ora mi dirai che sono stato fortunato ad avere avuto mio fratello accanto sino ad oggi.”   
“No, non lo dirò.” rispondo sinceramente.   
So bene che in questo momento nessuna frase fatta lo aiuterà a sopportare il suo dolore.   
“Le ultime parole che ci siamo detti... Ero così arrabbiato. È tutta colpa mia. Perché non ho voluto ascoltarlo?”   
“Perché eri troppo felice per credere che qualcosa andasse storto. Capita. Senti, io sono una patologa. Se vuoi entrare in obitorio per vederlo un'ultima volta, dargli un ultimo saluto, posso fare in modo che...”   
“Non so se me la sento.”   
“Se cambi idea puoi chiamarmi, ok?”   
Lui annuisce, stringendo la mia mano con gratitudine e abbozzando un sorriso.   
Le urla di Julia ci costringono a voltarci verso la porta. Sherlock la trascina con forza tenendole un braccio piegato contro la schiena.   
“Bene, qui il mio lavoro è concluso. Lestrade sta arrivando per arrestare Miss Carter.” spiega Sherlock mentre sentiamo il rumore delle sirene della polizia in lontananza.   
Tom si alza dalla poltrona e va alla finestra, ma non guarda fuori, chiude gli occhi, vuole solo dare le spalle alla donna che gli ha spezzato il suo cuore.   
“Grazie, Mr. Holmes. La porti via, la prego. Non voglio vederla mai più.”   
Sherlock annuisce e, dopo avermi lanciato uno strano sguardo, lui e John escono dalla sala trascinando via Julia Carter che continua a urlare il nome di Tom.   
Dalla finestra riesco a vedere la polizia parcheggiare nel vialetto e prendere in consegna la prigioniera. Sospiro.   
È finita, ma a che prezzo? Quest'uomo ha perso tutto ciò che aveva, forse anche il suo cuore.   
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Posso aiutarti in qualche maniera?” chiedo sentendo un dolore immenso per quell'uomo che ho visto per la prima volta solo questa mattina.   
Lui ha le spalle rigide, tiene le mani in tasca e scuote la testa con rabbia.   
“No, Molly, ma grazie. Ora dovresti andare. Il tuo ragazzo sembra essere geloso.”   
“Sherlock non è...”   
“Molly Hooper, è ora di andare.” mi chiama la voce del mio coinquilino dall'ingresso della sala.   
Mi volto a guardarlo. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, sembra essere contrariato, nonostante la risoluzione del caso. Per un brevissimo istante mi chiedo se possa essere davvero geloso. È stato lui a dirmi che avrei dovuto consolare Tom, ma è anche lo stesso uomo che due mesi fa mi ha detto che voleva la mia più totale attenzione. Sempre.   
“Arrivo.” dico semplicemente prima di posare una mano sul braccio di quell'uomo a pezzi. “Prima o poi, andrà meglio. Non sarà facile, ma ce la farai. Addio, Mr. Williamson.”   
“Addio, Miss Hooper.” replica lui senza neanche voltarsi.   
Stringo gli occhi ricacciando indietro le lacrime e poi raggiungo Sherlock che mi aspetta all'ingresso e insieme raggiungiamo il taxi.   
In pochi minuti siamo fuori dall’enorme tenuta e il mondo circostante è nuovamente quello a cui siamo abituati. Mi sento terribilmente triste e non riesco a evitare di piangere. Ignoro lo sguardo di rimprovero di Sherlock mentre John mi stringe la mano in un gesto comprensivo.   
Durante tutto il viaggio non faccio che pensare quel pover'uomo ormai completamente solo. Mi sono sentita così anche io quando sono rimasta senza i miei genitori, e vedere il dolore negli occhi di Tom me lo ha ricordato.   
John scende per primo quando ci fermiamo al suo appartamento e mi saluta dandomi un bacio sulla guancia prima di sparire. La macchina riparte verso Baker Street, resto sola con Sherlock ma non lo guardo nemmeno. So che non apprezza i miei eccessi emotivi.   
“Se lo desideri posso fornirti il numero di Tom Williamson.”   
“No, grazie.”   
“Pensavo provassi interesse per lui.”   
“Tom è un uomo con il cuore spezzato. Non ha bisogno di un disastro come me in questo momento. E poi io non ho mai detto di essere interessata a lui, è stata una tua deduzione.”   
“Una deduzione corretta.”   
“Una deduzione imprecisa. Non ero interessata a lui ma lo trovavo interessante. Sono due cose molto diverse.”   
“Semantica.” esclama lui alzando le spalle con noncuranza.   
“Sai, forse non te ne sei reso nemmeno conto, ma ho rinunciato a frequentare gli uomini quando ho deciso di diventare la tua coinquilina. E il fatto che trovi Tom Williamson un uomo attraente sotto vari punti di vista, non significa che cambierò i miei propositi.”   
“Non capisco. Perché lo avresti fatto?”   
“Perché ho fatto una scelta. O te o loro. E ho scelto te.” spiego nel momento in cui il taxi si ferma di fronte al 221b.   
Senza attendere oltre, scendo dall’auto ed entro in casa. Mi sento estremamente stanca e dolorante, come se un autobus mi avesse investito ripetutamente. Salgo le scale e, una volta in sala, mi sdraio sul divano supina.   
“Molly.” mi chiama Sherlock, ma non mi volto nemmeno per vederlo in volto.   
“Che c'è?”   
“Perché hai scelto me? Dopo quello che mi avevi detto, pensavo fossi alla ricerca di un uomo con cui  _procreare_ , perché hai rinunciato a ciò per me?”   
Volto il capo in modo da poterlo vedere in viso. È in piedi, apparentemente nervoso, con le mani sui fianchi come una teiera.   
“Sherlock, sono stanca, non mi va di tirarla per le lunghe. Sappi solo che ho capito che io ho già una famiglia. Sei tu.”   
“Ma io... Ma noi...”   
“Quando balbetti hai un'aria davvero sciocca.” commento sorridendo. “Ti dispiace se ne parliamo domani? Sono esausta.”   
Lui annuisce con uno strano sguardo. Prima che possa cambiare idea, mi alzo e mi dirigo al piano di sopra per porre fine a questa lunga e terribile giornata.   
  
*   
  
Mi sveglio e mi rendo conto di avere dolori ovunque. Nemmeno se avessi fatto una seduta intensiva di aerobica dopo anni sedentari. Ci metto qualche minuto a ricollegare i miei dolori al fatto che ieri mi sono arrampicata su un albero.  _Accidenti a te, Sherlock Holmes._    
A fatica, mi alzo e mi vesto. Dopo la figuraccia di ieri non scenderò mai più al piano di sotto in pigiama. Ricordare ciò mi riporta alla mente la triste storia di Tom e devo trattenermi per non piangere.   
Scendo le scale ricordando che devo recuperare una colazione, e mi dirigo direttamente in cucina. Tiro fuori le uova dal frigo e le preparo in una ciotola, sia per me che per Sherlock. Di solito lui preferisce bere solo caffè, ma dopo aver risolto un caso è sempre di appetito, quindi ci sono buone probabilità che mangi con me.   
Metto a tostare il pane e poi vado in sala a preparare il tavolo che sicuramente sarà completamente occupato dalle sue cose. Non mette mai in ordine.   
Mi fermo, però, appena messo piede nella stanza. Lui è lì, addormentato nel divano. Indossa ancora i vestiti di ieri sera, ma ha tolto la giacca e le scarpe e ha arrotolato la camicia sino ai gomiti.   
Non è la prima volta che lo trovo in queste condizioni. Lui passa la notte a riflettere o a suonare il violino, e poi crolla esausto all'alba. Ogni volta che lo vedo così, sento una sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco. È talmente rilassato, indifeso, vulnerabile, che riporta a galla tutti i sentimenti che provo per lui e che da quando viviamo insieme reprimo continuamente.   
In realtà, reprimerli mi viene quasi naturale. Averlo accanto tutto il giorno, con i suoi modi arroganti e le sue abitudini fastidiose, riesce a irritarmi così tanto che ogni sentimento romantico viene soppresso prima ancora di presentarsi. L'unico modo che ho di bilanciare le emozioni contrastanti che provo è il sarcasmo, e per ora funziona abbastanza bene.   
 _Tranne quando lo trovo deliziosamente addormentato sul divano._    
Il braccio destro mollemente appoggiato all'indietro sul bracciolo del divano e il sinistro sul suo stomaco malamente coperto dalla sua camicia sdrucita.   
Un ricciolo ribelle gli ricade sulla fronte e mi prudono le mani dal desiderio di sistemarglielo e far scorrere una mano fra i suoi capelli.   
Per non parlare della sua meravigliosa bocca disegnata come quella di un angelo, con le labbra appena dischiuse, che muoio dalla voglia di poter baciare...   
L'odore del pane che sta tostando mi riporta con i piedi per terra. Devo smetterla. È il mio coinquilino. E non è interessato a me. Non è sano eccitarsi tanto per un uomo che mi considera l'equivalente umano di una scala.   
Torno in cucina e mi occupo del pane, per poi tornare in sala a liberare il tavolo. Mi auto-impongo di non guardarlo o non riuscirò a combinare nulla.   
Preparo rapidamente tutto e poi torno in cucina a preparare le uova. Sono assorta in questa occupazione quando arriva lui.   
Scalzo, con la camicia sbottonata, si arruffa i capelli mentre sbadiglia. Sembra la versione alta di un bambino. Molto tenero e...  _Oh, molto sexy._    
“Buongiorno.” lo saluto mentre comincio a versare le uova.   
“O hai molta fame oppure stai preparando la colazione anche per me.”   
“Ieri non ho cenato quindi, sì, ho molta fame. Ma ovviamente sto preparando anche per te.”   
“In effetti, anche io ho fame. Non mangio da quando abbiamo cenato da Angelo.”   
Tipico di lui passare quasi due giorni a digiuno e non rendersene conto.   
“Siediti a tavola, ora porto tutto.”   
Lui non replica ma torna in sala. Sospiro. Mi sembra di occuparmi di un figlio. O di un marito.   
 _Oh, no, no, no._ Molly Hooper, non sei autorizzata a perdere tempo in pensieri del genere!   
Ricacciali immediatamente da dove sono arrivati.   
Lui non è mio marito o il mio fidanzato, né lo sarà mai.   
È solo il mio coinquilino. Solo il mio coinquilino.   
Ripetilo sino alla nausea.   
Il fatto che lo consideri la mia famiglia non significa nulla.   
 _Quindi ora smetti di perdere tempo e porta in tavola questa dannata colazione._    
Entro in sala con il vassoio e lo poso sul tavolo. Meccanicamente, dispongo i piatti con le uova e il pane tostato e verso il tea a entrambi, e poi mi siedo iniziando subito a imburrare una fetta.   
Quando alzo lo sguardo alla ricerca della marmellata, mi rendo conto che Sherlock, dall’altra parte del tavolo, mi fissa con le mani unite davanti al viso. Conosco quell’espressione. Mi sta studiando.   
“Qualcosa non va?” chiedo sorpresa interrompendo quello che sto facendo.   
“Ieri sera hai detto che avremo continuato il discorso oggi.”   
“Discorso? Ieri sera?”   
“Sì. Hai detto che eri esausta e che avremo potuto continuare stamattina.”   
“E di cosa parlavamo?” domando confusa con un enorme vuoto in testa.   
“Parlavamo della tua rinuncia agli uomini.  _Per me._ ” spiega lui sputando ogni parola come se gli creasse fatica farlo.   
 _Oh, quel discorso._    
Decisamente è stato un errore rimandarlo, perché ieri ero ubriaca di stanchezza e di emozioni e mi sentivo molto meno inibita. Ora, seduti a tavola e guardandoci in viso, è tutta un’altra faccenda.   
“Pensavo che fosse chiaro.” replico cercando di prendere tempo.   
“Se fosse chiaro non sarei qui a chiedere spiegazioni.”   
Sorrido impercettibilmente, di solito sono io che uso questa frase quando Sherlock è criptico con le sue dichiarazioni.   
“Ok.” acconsento poggiando ciò che ho in mano per affrontare il discorso. “Cosa vuoi sapere?”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché ho fatto una scelta.”   
“Perché questa scelta? Perché me?”  
“Te l'ho detto. Ho capito che ho già una famiglia, e sei tu.”   
“Noi non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto. Noi non siamo...”  
“Non siamo  _cosa_? Spero non vorrai dire che non siamo amici, perché credo che potrei ritenermi davvero offesa.”   
“Non siamo  _parenti_.”   
“Io non ho più parenti in vita. Ciò non significa che non possa avere una famiglia, non credi? Sono sicura che nemmeno tu credi che sia solo una questione di legame genetico.”   
“No, infatti. Come sai io e mio fratello non abbiamo un rapporto che possa definirsi fraterno. Tuttavia...”   
“Sherlock, nella mia situazione sono libera di scegliere la famiglia che desidero. E ho scelto te.”   
“Perché? Perché non un uomo con cui procreare come desideri? O forse ritieni che un giorno io potrei acconsentire a qualcosa del genere?”   
“No, non l'ho mai creduto, se non in qualche sogno assurdo e impossibile. Ho semplicemente capito che avere dei figli forse non è il mio destino. Forse sono destinata a starti accanto, evitando che tu muoia di fame o dissanguato.”  
“Il destino non esiste. È solo una scusa per non prendersi le responsabilità delle proprie azioni. E comunque non ho certo bisogno di te per non morire di inedia o per dissanguamento!”  
“ _Oh, Sherlock, ma mi ascolti?_  Non fare domande se non vuoi ascoltare le risposte! Ti sto dicendo che io tengo a te e che voglio occuparmi di te e di nessun altro! Ti sto dicendo che sei la persona più importante della mia vita!”   
Lui si irrigidisce e mi osserva aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
“Senti, ci sono cose che non riesco a spiegare razionalmente nemmeno a me stessa, quindi non pretendere che io riesca a farlo con te.” aggiungo con tono meno aggressivo. “Il fatto è che voglio stare con te. Non mi importa di nessun altro. E non mi importa se non avrò mai dei figli.”   
“Molly Hooper, io continuo a non capire, ma... Ecco, io...” comincia a balbettare con aria terribilmente imbarazzata. “Io ti ringrazio.”   
“Mi ringrazi? Dovrei essere io a farlo.”   
“No, non c'è niente per cui dovresti.”   
Sorrido. Non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto ha fatto e continua a fare per me.   
“ _Sherlock, tu mi hai salvato._  E non solo perché mi hai offerto un tetto quando ho perso tutto ciò che avevo, ma anche perché mi hai aiutato a recuperare la mia vita. E perché mi hai permesso di entrare a far parte della tua famiglia.”   
“La mia famiglia? Io non ho nessuno. Mycroft non lo considererei.”   
“Non parlo di famiglia biologica. Parlo di John, che è come e più di un fratello per te. Parlo di Mrs. Hudson, che ti ama come se fossi suo figlio e che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te.  _E so che anche tu le vuoi molto bene._  Parlo di Greg, che ti stima immensamente e che non ti rifiuterebbe mai nulla. E anche tuo fratello tiene molto a te. In maniera strana, te lo concedo, ma ti vuole molto bene. E al centro di tutte queste persone che non hanno niente in comune fra loro,  _ci sei tu._ Tu sei ciò che hanno in comune. Il loro affetto per te. E questo, Sherlock, è essere una famiglia. Avere degli affetti comuni.”   
“E tu? Come ti collochi in questo quadro?”  
“Io sono quella che ti ama anche se non è ricambiata. Gli altri lo sanno e mi compatiscono, ma non mi importa. Sono pur sempre legata a loro per ciò che provo per te.”   
“Io non...”   
“Ti prego, se intendi dire qualcosa di spiacevole, non farlo. È meglio se non dici nulla.”   
Lui annuisce e poi posa il viso sulle mani, con i gomiti puntati sul tavolo. Dopo appena qualche secondo, mi rendo conto che è perso nelle sue riflessioni e il suo sguardo vaga chissà dove.   
Sospiro. Non dirà più nulla per ora. Quindi procedo con la mia colazione.   
Circa mezz'ora dopo, si risveglia dalla sua trance e mi guarda con una strana espressione. Io sto già iniziando a sparecchiare ma mi fermo immediatamente. Sta per dirmi qualcosa e, sinceramente, ho paura di cosa potrebbe essere.   
“Molly, ritengo dovremmo sposarci.”   
Devo aver capito male. Probabilmente ho le allucinazioni. Forse Sherlock sta sperimentando qualche allucinogeno e lo ha messo nel mio tea. Perché non può aver detto davvero quello che credo che abbia detto. Non è possibile.   
“C-come?” balbetto sedendomi per non rischiare di finire a terra a causa dello strano senso di vertigine che mi sta invadendo.   
“Sposiamoci. È la cosa più sensata.”   
“Se è uno scherzo non è divertente, Sherlock!”   
“Non è uno scherzo. Ho riflettuto su come la nostra vita cambierebbe nel corso degli anni. E, anche se non amo pensarci, il mio corpo invecchierà e morirà per poi diventare parte del grande ecosistema. Ho qualche anno più di te e in media le donne vivono più a lungo, quindi probabilmente mi sopravviverai. Senza contare che non lavoro dietro una scrivania, quindi potrei anche essere ucciso durante un caso, persino oggi stesso. Ciò significa che, prima o poi, resterai sola. Legalmente io e te non abbiamo nessun legame, né di parentela o altro, di conseguenza alla mia morte oltre che sola resteresti anche completamente priva di mezzi. Se invece fossimo sposati, ovviamente intendo legalmente, perché nella nostra attuale vita non cambierebbe altro, erediteresti i miei averi, che non sono tanti ma nemmeno pochi, e i diritti sul mio nome. Perché ritengo che alla mia morte qualcuno vorrà scrivere dei libri su di me... Quindi, la cosa più logica e sensata che possiamo fare è sposarci. Subito, direi.”   
Lo guardo incredula. Le cose sono due: o è pazzo lui o sono pazza io. Non ho mai sentito niente di più assurdo.   
“Mi stai suggerendo un matrimonio finto?”   
“No, sarebbe vero e legale. Solo che non cambierebbe nulla nella nostra vita di tutti i giorni.”   
“Sherlock, sono ancora abbastanza scioccata, quindi perdonami ma ho bisogno di capire. Tu mi stai proponendo una cosa del genere perché temi che io resti sola e priva di mezzi alla tua morte. Ho capito bene?”   
“Esattamente.”   
“Tralasciando il fatto che stai completamente dimenticando che io ho un lavoro e una carriera, per quanto non particolarmente brillante al momento, perché pensi una cosa del genere?”  
“Hai detto che vuoi restarmi accanto e che non ti importa di sposarti e di avere figli. Ciò significa che senza di me...”   
“Tu ti stai preoccupando del mio futuro?”   
“Preoccupando forse è un termine eccessivo, ma penso si possa dire così.”   
Rimango senza parole. Mi porto una mano alla bocca per trattenere un'ondata di pianto che sento arrivare sin dallo stomaco.   
 _Quest'uomo._  
 _Questo pazzo._  
 _Questo sociopatico._  
 _Questo meraviglioso essere che mi trovo davanti._    
Nessuno, in tutta la mia vita, ha mai dimostrato una reale preoccupazione per me, per il mio futuro. Solo i miei genitori, ma ritengo sia normale.   
Certo, non mi sarei mai aspettata che lui, Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo che si vanta di non provare sentimenti per nessuno, arrivasse a propormi una follia simile, solo ed esclusivamente perché è preoccupato per il mio futuro.  
Mi tremano le mani. Ovviamente non posso accettare, ma il fatto che lui possa avere anche solo pensato a una cosa simile mi fa sentire così... Non so nemmeno come descriverlo. Commossa? Emozionata? Ancora più innamorata?   
“Sherlock, io ti ringrazio per la tua premura, ma non posso.”  
“Non puoi?”   
“No, mi dispiace. Penso sia meglio lasciare le cose come stanno.”   
“Ma io credevo che tu... Che tu ne saresti stata felice.”  
“Sposare te mi renderebbe molto felice, ma solo se lo facessimo perché ci amiamo entrambi. La tua preoccupazione per me è molto dolce, ma non è amore. Inoltre, ritengo che un matrimonio dovrebbe cambiare la vita. Non posso sposarmi e poi continuare a essere solo la tua coinquilina. Semplicemente non posso.”   
“Capisco. Siamo di nuovo a questo punto. Tutto o niente, giusto Molly Hooper?”   
“Io non voglio tutto, Sherlock. Ma quel poco che ottengo voglio che sia reale e onesto. Non mi aspetto che tu capisca, ma per me è importante che sia così.”   
Lui annuisce e poi beve il suo tea ormai freddo mentre io aspetto che mi passi il tremore alle gambe per riprendere a sparecchiare.   
  
Avrei voluto andare a fare una passeggiata al parco, ma sta piovendo. Non importa. Prendo una coperta e un libro e mi siedo sul divano a leggere. In fondo è meglio così. Mi piace, è molto rilassante.   
Sto leggendo da circa mezz'ora quando il rumore della porta del bagno che si chiude attira la mia attenzione. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Sherlock uscirne con solo un mini asciugamano attorno ai fianchi. Anche se viviamo insieme da un paio di mesi, non mi capita spesso di vederlo seminudo.   
 _Purtroppo._  
 _Per fortuna._  
La sua pelle è così bianca da sembrare fatta di madreperla. Il suo corpo è magro e spigoloso, tonico e sodo. Deglutisco, forse troppo rumorosamente, perché lui si rende conto che lo sto guardando e incrocio i suoi occhi.   
 _E poi sorride._    
Quel sorriso complice che mi riserva ogni tanto.   
Senza dire una parola, va in camera sua, presumibilmente a vestirsi. E io ricomincio a respirare. Ci metto diversi minuti a riprendere la lettura.   
 _A mala pena ricordo come mi chiamo, figurarsi se ricordo cosa stavo leggendo!_  Comunque, finalmente trovo il punto che avevo lasciato e ricomincio a leggere.   
Qualche minuto dopo, esce dalla sua camera e viene in sala. Mi sforzo immensamente per non alzare il viso e guardarlo. Continuo a fissare la pagina e vedo le parole stampate mescolarsi ma non muovo un muscolo. Non devo.   
Lo sento camminare per la sala. Va verso il violino, lo imbraccia e suona qualche nota. Non me ne intendo, ma credo sia Mozart. Poi lo poggia di nuovo e ricomincia a camminare. Verso di me.   
 _Oh, cielo, cosa c'è ora? Non posso avere un po' di tregua?_    
Senza preavviso, si stende sul divano e poggia la testa nel mio grembo impedendomi di leggere e costringendomi a trovarmi faccia a faccia con lui.   
“Sherlock, cosa...”   
“Posso restare così?”   
“Ecco, io... Perché?”   
“Ho bisogno di distendermi e riflettere, ma ci sei tu sul divano, quindi o tu cambi postazione di lettura o questa è l'unica posizione possibile. Io ritengo sia un valido compromesso, così non sei obbligata a spostarti, cosa ne pensi?”   
“Certo.” acconsento confusa.   
“Bene.” conclude lui portandosi le mani al viso e unendo i polpastrelli.   
Passano dieci secondi e lui è completamente assente. Il suo sguardo è fisso nel vuoto e a mala pena lo sento respirare.   
Sospiro. Ora sono diventata anche il suo cuscino.   
D'altra parte, questa vicinanza mi piace molto. Posso osservare il suo viso quanto voglio e il suo profumo è avvolgente. In fondo, non ho di che lamentarmi.   
Eccomi qua. Molly Hooper, amica, coinquilina, parente acquisita, governante, cuoca, infermiera, scala umana e cuscino di Sherlock Holmes, l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo.   
Non suona male, dopotutto. 


End file.
